


Public Displays of Affection

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [116]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim Has No Time For Homophobia, Blushing, Blushy King, Celebrities, Cute, Fame, Fluff, Homophobia, King is Adorable, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim and King are all cute and fluffy and holding hands on a walk through the city. Unfortunately, homophobia exists. Good thing Bim's got zero tolerance for that.





	Public Displays of Affection

King and Bim wandered down the road to head to the city, hand-in-hand and bumping shoulders, chatting mindlessly. Well, Bim was chatting – King was flushed bright red, his free hand covering his face. Bim glanced at him from the corner of his eye and laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. King just flushed further, squeezing Bim’s hand and practically glowing beneath his fingers. “Bim! _Stop_, we’re in _public!_”

Bim pouted. “Aw, but you’re so cute!” King glared at him. “Fine…”

King adjusted his glasses before dropping his hand. His face burned, and before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed a quick kiss to Bim’s cheek in return. Bim lit up in a fiery blush, shooting King a wide-eyed look, before he flashed the brightest grin King had ever seen, bumping shoulders again.

King cleared his throat, fiddling with his cape and staring at his feet as they walked. They were heading to the city to do some light grocery shopping (Silver had shyly asked for someone to pick him up some more Oreos, picking at his scars and scabbing wound all the while, and, eager to do anything to make him feel better, the pair had volunteered). King had wanted Bim to drive there, but Bim had suggested a walk, so there they were (King also had a sneaking suspicion that Bim had just misplaced his license and didn’t want to bother).

But, a second motive was readily made apparent as they dew closer to the city. They were constantly being stopped and gawked at by Bim’s fans, a fact Bim was clearly ecstatic about. While _he _was an extroverted creature who _lived _for attention, King absolutely was _not_. Whenever someone came up to them, he would just blush and hide in his cape as Bim signed autographs and took pictures, bouncing excitedly.

All while still holding hands, of course.

Bim gave him a warm smile as he sent one particularly excited girl on her way, squeezing his hand. “Are you okay, King?” King shook his head, glowing under his cape. Bim laughed. “Aw, I’m sorry! I didn’t know this would happen, promise!”

King snorted, refusing to reemerge. “Yeah right. There is _no way _your obsessive planning, attention whore ass _didn’t _know about this.”

Bim laughed again. “Alright, okay, true. I had an _inkling_. But you can’t blame me for showing you off, King!”

King’s head shot up, eyes narrowed. “Showing _me _off?! _You _were the one prancing around like a peacock!” He paused, then grinned slyly. “Or a glittery cockatoo.”

Bim flushed, bowing his head. “Okay, hey now, the cockatoo comment was a low blow, King, even for you.” King just laughed in response, and Bim smiled, fishing out his phone. “And _yes_, I _do _mean you!” He pulled up Twitter on his phone, showing it to King. His feed was _filled_ with pictures of them on their walk, all with captions along the lines of ‘OMG Bim’s boyfriend???’

King promptly matched his t-shirt, mouth falling open and stopping dead. Bim chuckled, scrolling down through his feed. “We’ve never appeared in public all lovey-dovey before. We’ve been together nearly nine months now, figured it was about time. I’m surprised it remained a secret for this long in the first place. The Internet is a scarily perceptive place.”

King frowned. “Consulting me would’ve been nice. I’m not…exactly ‘prepared’ to become a public figure.”

Bim’s smile softened, shoving his phone back in his pocket. “Don’t worry, King. I don’t plan on dragging you into the spotlight. I won’t drag you anywhere public if you don’t want me to. Just…whenever we _do _go out, just prepare for a _lot _more of this.” He winked, usual dazzling grin suddenly in place. “I’ll protect you though.”

He buried his face against King’s throat, nipping lightly at his skin, and King squeaked, shoving him away, Bim chuckling all the while. “Yeah, thanks, great, now how about restraining _yourself_, especially when I have been given proof that people are going to be _constantly _taking pictures of us!”

Bim laughed, bringing their joined hands up to press a kiss to the back of King’s as they continued their walk, now deeper in the city, the buildings towering over them. Bim started chattering again, talking aimlessly with the primary goal of making King laugh, something he succeeded in _several_ times over, to the point where he was grinning uncontrollably and King was just barely stumbling along beside him, hiding in his cape once more and muffling his snorts of laughter into the fabric.

Someone came around the corner, stopping dead when he spotted the pair, and they almost ran into him. Bim blinked, and King squeezed his hand. “Oh! Hello there! Sorry, we just –”

Bim attempted to pull King around the offending person, but he matched them step for step, continuing to block their path. Bim frowned, resting his free hand on his hip in the form of a fist. “Hey, what’s your deal, pal? We’re a bit busy here.”

The man snarled, crossing his arms. “You’re _disgusting_.” Both their jaws dropped in outrage, and the man glared pointedly at their joined hands before looking back to Bim, practically spitting out his words. “Someone like _you_ shouldn’t even be on TV, let alone _famous_.”

King instantly teared up, turning and bowing his head, wringing his cape in his free hand. He tried to pull his hand free of Bim’s, but his boyfriend just gripped him tighter, glaring daggers at the asshole before them. King turned to face him abruptly, however, raising one confused eyebrow, when Bim scoffed, expression deadpan. “Oh _please_, you’re just jealous I’m getting some and you’re not.”

King flushed three shades of red, and before he could open his mouth to tell Bim off or judge the asshole’s reaction, Bim was cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss. King stiffened initially, but quickly melted, easily forgetting where they were and cupping Bim’s face in return. When they finally broke apart, they were both panting and blushing, and King was _rapidly _made aware of what just happened as the asshole made a disgusted, horrified noise. He buried his face against Bim’s neck, hiding it from view, and he could _hear_ Bim’s smug smirk in his tone. “You didn’t have to _watch_.”

The asshole huffed, stalking off, and King made a noise that was half groan, half sigh. “Was that _really _necessary?”

Bim scoffed again. “Absolutely! How dare some random-ass stranger walk up to us, be an _ass_, and judge who we are! I most _definitely _needed to put him in his place.” He gently coaxed King’s head away from his shoulder, smiling and pressing one last quick peck to his lips, squeezing his hands. “Plus, you’re _very _cute, and I couldn’t resist.”

King pouted, smacking his shoulder, but squeezed his hand in return all the same. He let out a quick huff of air, then raced forward, stringing Bim along behind him and laughing at his surprised noise. “Come on. Let’s get those Oreos and go home.”

Bim caught up to him, still grinning cheekily. “If I get to kiss you a _lot _more once we get home,” he said, winking. “Then it’s a deal.”

King blushed. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Ahhhh look at these cute beans go -_  
Anyway, Wednesday's story is a Wing AU! A Dark-centric Wing AU! See you then!!!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
